james_lost_episode_creepypastasfandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas and Ferb Unknown Episode Part 3
(Look, I know 3 parts is a little much, but this is a different topic, so it'll just be a sequel, but no other sequels will come out, or edits, so what you see is what you get.) ... Really, I thought a 4 part series in a half an hour episode was hard enough to deal with, but turns out, there are two stories I have to tell you today, both involving that horrible episode. Firstly, the creators of the episode were caught, which was annouced on the news, with screen caps of the episode, as they wouldn't show the whole thing. Disney had reported the people who hacked the episode, replacing it with the episode you learned about in the two parts before this. They're expecting 20 years in jail. Secondly, the person from part 2 had found out something new about the episode itself. The person said this: "Hey again. Remember me? I'm the person who told you about the Phineas and Ferb episode. Well, recently on the news, they announced news of the episode, as well as the creators being caught. If you watched it, you would have seen some screencaps. Well, I got all the screencaps on my computer, and one of them has something strange in it. It's the screencap of Candace about to close the storm shelter door on Phineas. I looked at it and noticed Phineas had completely black eyes. No colour at all. I'll get more info soon, K?". Two days later, he written back. "More picture's are released, including a short video with Candace and the blood on her, but me and several youtubers also notice that, again, Candace's eyes were black on the last frame. Maybe this is supposed to represent death? Who knows, talk to ya later". The only other thing in the message was the link to the picture and video. I can't really find the picture or the video anymore, but I'm almost certain they never got deleted, as they're still the topic of discussion over where I live. I haven't gotten a message from that person in about a week, but I think I should end my search right here and call it quits. Wow, to think this all started with three CreepyPasta's, and it's gotten me so far. I haven't watched the episode, nor do I think I will.I know every piece of info, every last detail, so it's time to end it here. Thanks to the girl from part 1, as well as the person from this and part 2 for helping me out, and I have just discovered an actual lost episode, no jokes, no lies! Unfortunatly, I think my friend will get caught. Why you may ask? In part 2, he/she actually got a small interview with the creator of the episode, which is kinda like having a friendly conversation with Bin Laden, he might get in trouble for it. Thank god it's anonymous. Luckily, I have just been chilling in the backround, learning about every second of the episode, so it's near impossible for me to be breaking the law. So yeah, it just show's what hard work can accomplish, but please, if you have the full episode, watch it if you don't mind a scare or two. Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees